Making Fun of An Old Cyborg
by yuni30
Summary: A series of drabbles through TP regarding Silver being annoyed by me. Hehehehe! It's like 101 Ways to Annoy Voldermort TP style without the romance factor! XD
1. Food Fight!

**You see this? This is a drabble I created on Deviant Art commenting on a picture of Jim someone did! It's basically a parody of TP regarding old Silver **and** it is to be like 101 Ways to Annoy Voldermort with out the romance factor… Enjoy!**

**S.s.S**

**Start a food fight over being whacked with a pillow!**

Yuni: -is staring at a picture of Shino Aburame and drooling when she gets hit with a pillow- Who threw the pillow? -looks over to see Silver standing there whistling as if he's totally innocent- Figures... -glares at the old cyborg-

Silver: Hey, I was jus' tryin' to wake yeh up, lass.

Yuni: -scoffs- Yeah, suuure. -throws a pie outta no where while his back's turned-

Silver: What the-! -Looks around to see she's no where in sight- Ah, blast it!

Yuni: -notices Silver walking towards her hiding place looking pissed- Uh oh! -Throws a cake at him and finds a new hiding place-

Silver: -twitch- I t'ink I otta give up on this here chase. I mean what am I gonna do? 'Can't hurt the girl fer an innocent joke. -turns away from where she is-

Yuni: -jumps out from her hiding spot and pelts him with purps from a purp launcher- Bahahaha

Silver: -looks even more peeved- Dat's it! -Walks quickly down to the galley-

-Soon the whole ship is covered in splattered food and Captain Amelia comes out and tells her and Silver to clean it all up.-

Yuni: What?

Silver: -opens his mouth to say something then closes it-

Amelia: -walks back to her stateroom slams the door before either of them could get a word in-

Yuni: See what you got me into?

Silver: Me? if yeh hadn't continued to act like yeh did 'we' wouldn't be in dis mess!

Yuni: Yeah, right. -picks up a piece of food and chucks it at Silver's face-

Silver: -scowls-

**S.s.S**

**I know it's a lame ending but trust me! It gets better! –Laughs evilly! -**** Please be light on the reviews…**


	2. Mess up the laundry: Silver's laundry

**I love this! This is freakin' hilarious and I'm the author! So, thanks to Welsh Gem for reviewing. I also would like to say thanks to 23jk for helping me with inspiration! **

**S.s.S**

**Turn his shirt pink. He hates that…**

Yuni: Maybe I should mess up Silver's shirt… -snickers at the thought of Silver in a pink shirt-

Silver: -over hears Yuni's plan on her current plan of mayhem- You'll do no such t'ing! 

Yuni: -holds up a red sock threateningly- Oh really? I do believe I would. 

Silver: -dashes forward to retrieve the sock- No! 

Yuni: -dodges his lunge- Oh yes! -grins evilly- 

Silver: -gets super irritated at Yuni- You wanna live, lass? 

Yuni: Yes! Dangerously! –laughs insanely-

Later that night:

Yuni: -waits till everyone's asleep and grabs the laundry and gathers up all the pirate's white clothes and dumps them in the wash. Drops the sock in- 

The next day: -All is well on the ship when- 

[Uknown person]: Raaaaa! What blasted fiend did this to me shirt? 

Everyone: -turns around to see Silver in a pink shirt then points and laughs- Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! 

Silver: Shut yer yaps! Before I shut 'em for yeh! -prepares his gun- Now, who did- -glares at Yuni- You! 

Yuni: La gasp! Me? I would never do such a thing. –Looks totally innocent- 

Silver: Yuuuuunnnniiiii! -Runs after her- 

Yuni: -snickers as she runs from Silver- Hahahaha! Try and catch me fry cook! 

Silver: -pauses- What's a fry cook? 

Yuni: Meh. 

Silver: -begins to look totally lost and forgets what he's chasing Yuni for- Heh? 

Yuni: -laughs insanely- I love messing with ya Silver!

**S.s.S**

**This is what ya get for letting me write. Mayhem on an old scallywag… feel free to call me insane! XD**


	3. Boxers on the mast!

**I'm nuts… but, I like it. I make this parody to make people laugh and to humiliate an old Cyborg!**

**S.s.S**

**Put random underwear up on the mast.**

Yuni: -takes down the flag on the ship and replaces it with Boxers and goes to bed-

In the morning:

Yuni: -wakes up to hearing a very irritated Cyborg-

Silver: Who put dat up there?

Yuni: -rubs her eyes as she climbs on deck- Who put what up Si- -spots the boxers she randomly chose due to sleep- Ba-ha-ha-ha! I wonder who's they are?

Silver: -scowls- You knew who they belonged to good an' well, lass!

Yuni: Oh... they're yours? -Grins wildly-

Silver: -growls- Yunniii! -Shifts his gaze to Onus- Get the regular flag back up there!

Onus: Alright... -accidentally raises himself instead-

Yuni: Ga-ha-ha-ha! You guys are hopeless when it comes to brains!

Crew: -scowls at Yuni-

Yuni: What? -Walks off-

Silver: -sighs- I don't know what that girl's deal is with messin' 'round with me and me sanity... -wipes his forehead in exasperation-

**S.s.S**

**Yeah… I'm bad! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Review, but be light on the criticism! **


	4. Mess up his recipe

**Nehehehe! I think this is the best! Read! Read! ,**

**S.s.S**

**Drug the stew.**

Yuni: -is sitting there in the Galley eating a purp while Silver cooks stew-

Jim: -runs down to the Galley with a panicked look- Silver! Scroop's about to murder Captain Amelia!

Silver: What? -Stops stirring his stew and looks at Jim- What do yeh mean?

Jim: Just go and look for yourself!

Silver: Right then... -glares at Yuni- Don't you try any of yer funney business

Yuni: -shrugs- Okay then...

Silver: -leaves-

Jim: Quick while he's gone! -Grabs a few bottles of tasteless liquor from the shelves-

Yuni: -grabs a few and dumps it in the stew and quickly stirs it. Disposes the evidence when nobody's looking-

Later:

Crew: -is walking around and falling over themselves-

Silver: -hasn't had more than one bowl of his stew so he's still sober- What's wrong wit' the lot of- -looks to Yuni and Jim-

Silver: Jiiimmmbbboooooo! Yunnnniiii! What did yeh put in me stew?

Yuni: Oh no, it's nothing really, Silver. The crew is just that stupid! Ha-ha-ha!

Jim: True! Like Mr. Bright Eyes over there. -motions to Scroop who is konked out on the floor and drooling (Eeeeew! I've heard of Mantis spit but yuck!)-

Amelia: What's the meaning of this? Silver what did you do to the crew?

Silver: I swear it wa'n't me, Cap'n! –Has a very insulted look at the accusation-

Amelia: Riiiight... -walks off-

Yuni: -cough- Idiot cyborg -cough-

Silver: -turns around and glares at Yuni- What was dat?

Yuni: I think it's time to run now! -runs away laughing- Bwa-ha-ha-ha!

Silver: Yuuunnniiiiii! -Begins to chase after Yuni once again-

**S.s.S**

**Aaaand cliffhanger! I have another prank that will scare the crap out of that trouble maker! Oh, Silver… be scared! Be very much scared!**

**Silver: -rolls eyes- What ever yeh say, lass… **


	5. Scaring the crud out of Silver!

**You gotta admit! Silver certainly tries to keep his cool down a lot in these little pranks. He could kill me you know... But he knows its all fun & games & I'm only trying to mess with him because it's so fun! Well… Read! **

**S.s.S**

**Fake your death!**

Yuni: -is running for her life & hides in the Galley of all places in the pot since it's been cleaned by Jim- 

Silver: -looks around the Galley- Can't find 'er... Ah, well. -pours hot water into the pot

Yuni is in & turns on the burner- Now, where are t'em vegetables... -goes to look for the fresh veggies- 

Yuni: -gets out of the pot before it gets to hot, runs to the long boat bay gets a skeleton & runs back & sneaks the fake skeleton into the pot before Silver can catch me- Ne-he-he-he! I don't think Silver's to keen on someone like me being killed at his own faults! 

A few minutes later: 

Silver: -whistling when he feels that the spoon he's stirring with catches on something at the bottom of the pot- What the-? -object comes unstuck & he lifts a human hand out from the pot with the spoon- Gwaaaah! 'Oh my stars! I killed Yuni!' 

Yuni: -walks down the stairs covered in sheets & steam (Jim's doing) coming out from the top of the stairs in a spooky fashion- John Silver... I have come back to haunt you for the rest of your days! 

Silver: -shivers run up his spine- Wha- who are you? Why-? -Pauses for a second & scans the hand of the skeleton- Plaster! Yuuuunnniiiiii! 

Yuni: -finds & grabs a purp & throws it at Silver's face- 

Silver: An' to t'ink this all started out 'cause I threw a pillow at the lass... -shakes his head now covered in purp juice-

**S.s.S**

**I love being so crazy! –Does a random dance- Alright… review, but don't do it with the harshest criticism evar!**


	6. Mechanic foolishness & fraud!

**This was partially gotten from **_**THINGS YOU SHOULD JUST NOT DO ON THE RLS LEGACY **_**and from ****Welsh Gem**** and a couple of my readers. Some of my antics are from the story I mentioned like the first one where I start a food fight with Silver and then we both have to clean it. **

**It's all here folks! All the fun and games you want of someone just flat out annoying the worst evar hardened pirate of all time!(Except making it a slash thing or pairing me with the old cyborg cause that's just wrong! }:| ) He stinks at being evil... Hey I might use that later for a chapter...**

**S.s.S**

**Mess up his mechanical workings and frame him for Undie-theft... **

Yuni: -sneaking around the crew's sleeping courters (I forgot what it's called.) with a wrench in her left hand and a weird looking device in her right- _Boo-ya_. _I'm bad…_ -loosens the bolt on Silver's robotic leg then plants the device on Silver's arm and runs behind a crate and takes out a remote, whispering- Okay, now to wake him up… -activates the device and forces his arm to tickle the old pirate-

Silver: -begins to laugh in his sleep- He-he stop it, Morph… -Snore!-

Yuni: -whispers- Dang, he snores loud! –uses his cyborg arm to poke his giant nose- He-he-he!

Silver: -snort- Yuney, quit pokin' me nose. It's annoying… -continues to sleep-

Yuni: -forces him to suck is robotic thumb with the device she attached to his arm- He looks like a mamma's boy! Oh my kikaichu, (Yuni is a fan of Shino Aburame if you haven't already noticed…) -stifles a laugh-

Onus: -walks down to wake Silver up for his shift of watch- Uh… Seelver? –sees him sucking on his robotic thumb and stifles a laugh- Seelver? –pokes him-

Silver: Yuni-! –sees that it's only Onus and realizes his thumb in his mouth and yanks it out- What the… Ah,we- -Arm unexpectedly begins to slap Silver in the face- What the devil is wrong with my arm?

Onus: Ayee! What's going on! -looks around nervously while Silver continues to slap himself- A ghost?

Silver: I- 'Slap!' Don't- 'Slap!' -Know 'Slap!' What- 'Slap!' It- 'Slap' Is. 'Slap' -arm stops slapping him momentarily and Silver glares at it- Are yeh done yet?

Arm: -shakes robotic hand like a head saying "No."-

Silver: -Is now freaked out by this and wants to scream like a little girl- What the freak! -continues to get slapped by his mechanical limb-

Yuni: - Snickers and whispers- Why are you hitting your self Silver? -Runs out of the sleeping courters and steals Amelia's underwear while she's asleep, not making a sound and runs back to the sleeping... uh... place-em-a-bob -

Silver: -arm wrestling his mechanical limb for control and ends up getting knocked out with a series of punches- Oohh...

Yuni: -puts the underwear in Silver's now limp robotic hand and takes off the device- Now... -turns to

Onus, A.K.A. Mr. A-million-eyes-dude - Go wake up Scroop or Snuff and tell them to go watch. If anyone asks who stole Amelia's undies, say Silver did it!

Onus: Yez ma'am!

The next Morning:

Amelia: -is standing near the helm- Mr. Onus! I would like to have a word with you in my state room.

Onus: Aye, aye Capteeeen! -goes into her state room-

Later:

Yuni: Ahem... Silver, the captain wants you to return the underwear you _stole_ from her. -tries to hide her smirk at how gullible he is- _Oh, poor idiot cyborg... You just don't realize how easy it is to get your goat._

Silver: Wha'? I did no such t'ing!

Yuni: Amelia said that you are to return the underwear and then never to speak of it again, Silver. -grins evilly-

Silver: Raaaa! Yunnnniiiii! -eye glows blood red-

Yuni: Uh-oh... -runs away from him like a mad man-

Silver: -robotic leg buckles and he ends up limping after Yuni with fury in his eyes- I'll get ya even if I have ta limp afta' yeh!

Yuni: I dun't care! -continues to run from him- _I'm gonna die- *not*!_

**S.s.S**

**This is the weirdest and longest of my odd little set of drabbles. In a chapter or so from here, I'm gonna have Silver attacked by fans of him. Send me your questions you want to bombard him with and I will get back to you shortly! -beeeeeeeeeeep! Holds for reviews to play on the answering machine-**


	7. Whipped Creeeeeeaaammm! And a feather

**Teehee! A classic prank! I love this one so! It's just about as great as the one where he 'killed' Yuni! You know the gag with the- **

_**Everyone**_**: Shut up about it already! **

_**Me**_**: Okay, okay! Excuse me for explaining...**

**S.s.S**

**What do you get when you cross whipped cream, a feather, and Silver? A ticked Cyborg...**

Yuni: -makes sure the whole crew is asleep and then she sneaks into the galley to get some whipped cream with a feather in her hand and spies Silver on the ground, asleep- 

Yuni: -whispers- This is gonna be good. -Squirts whipped cream in his free hand and tickles his humongous nose- 

Silver: -reflexively slaps his face with his free hand, covering his face with whipped cream- What the-? -Spies someone scurrying from the galley in his cream filled vision- Yunniiii! 

Yuni: -runs as several laser beams are shot out of the Galley- Ha-ha-ha-ha! I love messing with you

Silver! -Points to nothing in particular as she faces Silver- Hey is Scroop about to murder Jim? 

Silver: -turns around to see if the cabin boy is in danger- 

Yuni: -runs away from Silver- Try and catch me you overgrown elephant seal cyborg 

Silver: Huh? Elephant seal cybor- Yuuuunnnniiiiiii!

**S.s.S**

**Elephant seal cyborg! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Okay, let me explain about that. You know how some people call Silver's species an Ursid? I never caught on to that... I mean what the heck is an "Ursid" What kind of animal mixture is that? I never heard it until reading a couple of fics about the guy. **

**So, here's what I've come up with! He's like part Elephant seal cause of their high amount of blubber and their big noses! I've also heard they're a shade of brown, though I'm not entirely sure on that note. It fits. I mean hey. Not only that... don't they have small ears? Yeah... ahem- Silver in my book you're an elephant seal and human sort of mix! 'Nough said!**


	8. Fan Attack! Yeah! XD

**This is a weird chapter... well not really, but long... The people here are people I made up since you guys had nothing to ask me about when it came to Silver. Besides it was kind of fun, doing it in my own way! **

**VincentdaBear!**** Is named after Vincent, the bear from Over The Hedge and I kept thinking of how Silver's short temper and also the fact that he'd kill for treasure like a bear would kill for his food had any simularities while watching this movie for the first time in a long time... .**

**Beware, a certain Forest protection icon we all know and love appears at random here in this chapter!**

**S.s.S**

Yuni: -is walking next to Silver whistling idly-

Silver: -staring at her suspiciously as if she's gonna do something evil again- What are yeh thinkin'?

Yuni: Nut'in'. Mind yer own business.

Silver: -pauses for a second to recount what he heard- What was tha'

Yuni: What do ya mean?

Silver: -shrugs- Nevermind…

Yuni: So… um… How are yeh doing? Cooked any stew, Silver?

Silver: Why do yeh ask? An' quit dat!

Yuni: Quit wha'?

Silver: Tha'!

Yuni: I don't know wha' yer talking about…

Silver: Stop tryin' to talk like me…

Yuni: Why, Mister Cyborg?

Silver: 'Cause I said so!

Yuni: So? I can talk however I feel like talkin'!

Silver: I don't care! Stop talkin' like me!

Yuni: Gee, lad, don't get yer pants rolled up in a knot...

Silver: G.o (Ahem... When that happens with the G, that represents his cyborg eye... when it's

twitching! C for regular...) You are an enigma, lass... -shakes head-

Yuni: Yep! -looks over to see a longboat filled with human peoples who are Silver's fans- Hehehehe! -grins- _My plan is beginning to come into action..._

Silver Fans: Look! It's Silver! Yay! -all jump on board the ship and crowd around Silver-

Silver: C.e -looks over to Yuni who is whistling innocently and hiding a cell phone behind her back-

Ooglegirl587: -tackles Silver from behind and gets up and stands on his back- Teehee! I got him! So, Silver, how _did _you lose your arm, leg, ear, and eye?

Silver: I ain't talkin'! -flailing his arms trying to break free-

JaberJackie: -takes Silver's hat and puts it on her head and begins to mimic him- Oi! Get dat deck swabbed! If ya don't follow my orders, I'll give yeh more chores!

Silver: -jumps up, accidentally throwing Ooglegirl587 off of him- Wha'? I don't say tha'!

Ooglegirl587: -is rubbing her head- Ouch! Silver! That hurted!

Silver: -snatches his hat back from JaberJackie- Gimme dat! -glares at JaberJackie and Ooglegirl587 making them go silent-

VincentdaBear!: -sneaks up behind Silver who jumped when he said something-You know you don't look much like a bear.

Yuni: -scoffs- I know! Disney messed up...

Silver: You really t'ink I care right now?

Yuni: A nope!

Silver Fans: -jump on Silver all at once, forcing him to stay down- Siiiiilllllvvvvveeerrrrrr!

Yuni: -stares at the mass of people covering Silver, shocked and a bit scared that he might get smothered- Yikes... Talk about your fandom!

Silver: -unleashes his so called "deadly rage" on the fans to brake free- Get off o' me! Grrr! Blast it all! -waves his arms around to clear some room for himself and eyes me with a new ablaze fury in his eyes-

Yuni: Yiiipe! -runs away-

Silver: Graaaa! Yuuuuunnnnnniiiiiii! I swear that someday yer recklessness will be justified! -Gets fwhacked with a weird dude in a bear suit- Bah! -falls on the ground-

Smokey: Prevent forest fires by not letting him around trees. -points to a now unconscious Silver-

Me: O.e How the heck did Smokey the bear get here? I mean, I know Silver is an Ursid which means he's part bear, but Gees!

**S.s.S**

**Yes, Smokey appears in this one and Silver gets bombarded with fans! And then he breaks free so he won't get smothered. **

**Silver: I nearly was!**

**Me: Oh shush up! -drops a bear shaped stone on his head-**

**Silver: Ow? -rubs his now bruised head-**

Me: **Meh...**


	9. Longboat Sabotage! XP

**Thanks goes to _Dutch Angua_, who is in this chapter, _Welsh Gem_, for giving me the insane idea for the one where I sabotage Silver's cybernetic parts, and _23jk_ for giving me inspiration and if she hadn't replied to my comment on DA I would have never started this insane collection of pranks! Read! Read and review! (But not harshly or I won't pay attention to you…)**

**S.s.S**

**Sabotage His Longboat**

Yuni: -Ish having issues coming up with a better idea- Na… That won't get that cyborg irked enough… lame… nope… Borrrr_iiing_!

[Unknown Person]: -taps Yuni's shoulder- Hey, need some help with your plots against Silver?

Yuni: -turns around and sees Dutch Angua- Hi Dutch! I was thinking spiders for my next plan. That cyborg would freak!

Dutch Angua: Spiders, eh? Not a bad idea at all, there! Follow me. – Grabs IKEA Toolkit and the latest copy of the Montressor Top Gear Magazine (In which Richard Hammond actually _is_ a Hamster) and motions to follow her- There's a bunch of stuff you can sabotage to get Silver.

Yuni: -eyes widen- Really? Like?

Both: -head towards the longboat bay-

Dutch Angua: Longboats for instance. -Opens gearbox of Silver's favorite skiff- Hmmmm...Switch 'reverse' and 'fifth' gear...turn around the rudder...loosen the grip of the tiller...replace neutral solar sail with one with a hot pink hearts-and-flower-print on it. That should do the trick! –Grins-

Yuni: Hey, thanks!

Dutch Angua: No problem! -Waits until Yuni's got her back turned and puts down a note with 'Yuni did it!' on it- (Seeing that Dutchie's almost twenty-four and quite mature *ahem* Silver will probably  
buy it) I'm out! –Opens the long boat bay and jumps down into her longboat from some other ship and takes off-

Yuni: Time for the fun to start.

Later:

Silver: -Ish having severe (and I'm talkin' severe enough to nearly wreck the long boat bay) issues with his skiff- Aug! Forward, not reverse, yeh blasted contraption! –Attempts to move forward but the boat jerks back- Arrrg! Wha's wrong wit' yeh! Yeh never gave me dis much trouble when me an' Jimbo went after dat comet!

Jim: -walks down to the longboat bay- You're sure are having a bunch of trouble and-spots the pink sail- Whoa! Silver… You like pink?

Silver: P-pink? –Thinks back to his poor shirt which was bleached back to his former color- Lad, what the devil are yeh tal-

Jim: -points to the sail of the boat- Look, Silver.

Silver: What the cusp? –Nearly falls out of his boat- A p-pink sail? G.o

Yuni: -following Jim for my upcoming irking plan- Whoa! A pink sail! Silver! You like pink?

Silver: -finds the note from Dutch- Yuuuunnnniiiii!

Yuni: Dutch did it. She helped at least.

Silver: -eyes narrow- Should have guessed… -ish looking really peeved-

Yuni: Jim, ready for our duet?

Jim: Yep!

Both Yuni and Jim: -starts singing 'I got a jar of dirt'-

Silver: -at the fifth line- Yeh done ye-

Both Jim and Yuni: I got a jar of di_iiiiirrrr_rt! I got a jar of di_iiiirrrr_rt! And guess what's inside it!

Silver: -sits through the song till they're out of breath- Yer done now righ-

Both Yuni and Jim: -regains our breath and sings more of the song- I got a jar of di_iiiirrrr_rt! I got a jar of di_iiiirrrr_rt! And guess what's inside it!

Silver: -sits through it again until they finally finish- The song's over right? Don't start singin' on me again or I'll-

Yuni: A one! A one, two, three, four!

Both Yuni and Jim: I got a jar of di_iiiirr- _

Silver: -snaps- Yeh've brought dis on yerselves! –Lunges for Yuni and Jim-

Both: -dodges and runs for the sleeping quarters and hides there-

Silver: Yuuuunnnnniiiii! Jiiiimmmmmbbbooooo! –Twitch, twitch- I got a ja- Gaaa! I got dat song in my head! Bah!

**S.s.S**

**Okays, this one is not entirely my idea. Thank the person who made "Random Planet" and "Random Treasure Planet II" for the crazy song "I Got a Jar of Dirt". I think they call themselves "Belly That" which sounds like the line that Silver yells to Jim after Arrow states that anyone else who brawls goes to the brig. I wonder if they're making fun of the cyborg with that name. Ah, well… Idk. –shrugs-**


	10. Why is The Rum Gone?

**Well, Thank you Welsh Gem for avidly reviewing my crazy story! Dutch has been of great help, as has Wherever Girl, who has taken Silver's place who is now my secretary for ideas!**

**Silver: -feels silly in a dress- Why am I wearing t'is blasted t'ing again?**

**Me: cause you're the secretary!**

**Wherever Girl: -stifles a laugh- Let's get this puppy rollin'!**

**Me: Yes… Indeed…**

**Why is the Rum Gone?**

**S.s.S**

Yuni: -singing song from Random Planet series mischievously- I'm gonna do some evil! I'm gonna do some evil! –skips happily to the Galley to meet up with Wherever Girl-

Wherever Girl (My newest partner in crime): Hi Yuni!

Yuni: Hi there. You ready for the fun?

Wherever Girl: -nods eagerly- Let's get this underway! I can't wait to see Silver's face when we pull it off!

Yuni: Hehehehe! –grabs a bottle of glue and pockets it and then grabs a crate of rum-

Wherever Girl: -grabs the other crate and carries it to the side of the boat-

Yuni: Alright, Wherever, what are we gonna do with all this rum, hmm?

Wherever Girl: Well since Silver and the crew has no use for it, I figured we'd dump it out. Maybe frame Silver for drinking it all in the process. –ish totally implying something else-

Yuni: Awesome! Let's do it! –Grabs a bunch of the rum and dumps it out-

Wherever Girl: -does the same-

Yuni: -Dumps out a few more bottles- Well that's the last of it. –takes out a plastic bag and grabs all the rum bottles and goes below deck to Silver's sleeping quarters-

Wherever Girl: -follows and whispers- Hehehe…

Both: -places all of the bottles around Silver and spares one to glue to his cyborg hand and runs up on deck again-

Yuni: High five! –raises hand-

Wherever Girl: -leaves Yuni hanging cause she is reading a book-

Yuni: O_e –glares-

Wherever: Hmm? Oh, sorry. –completes the high five-

Later the next morning:

Yuni: -gathers the rest of the crew in the galley to ask for prank ideas- Okay, who has any Ideas for a new prank?

Onus: Maybe we should drench heem in water!

Scroop: Or kiiilll the Caaabiinn boooyyyy…..

Yuni: -glares at Scroop- No. But I might use Onus's plan.

Scroop: -wines pitifully and slaps Onus-

Onus: Oucheez! What waz zat for?

Scroop: She liiiked your plan better thaaannn miiiinnne!

Turnbuckle: Replace his robotic arm with a rubber chicken?

Yuni: -snaps fingers- That brings an idea! Replace all the useful gadgetry with useless stuff!

Crew: -bursts out laughing-

Wherever Girl: -steps out of the pantry and yells- Alright, who drank all the rum?

Crew: What?

Yuni: Have you noticed Silver ain't awake yet?

Birdbrain Mary(The walking head pirate girl): It's two o'clock in the mornin'! 'Course He ain't gonna be awake!

Wherever Girl: Maybe he drank it all.

Yuni: Just to be suuurre… Let's go down to his quarters.

Yuni, Wherever Girl, and the crew: -All head down to Silver's quarters-

Yuni: -turns on the light and reveals a bunch of empty rum bottles and Silver holding one in his robotic arm-

Silver: -loud snort and awakens- Eh? Wha…?

Angry Crew: -death glares-

Silver: -is now wondering who he killed- What deh...? What's going on?

Me and Wherever Girl: Silver... Why is the rum gone?

Silver: The rum is gone?

Yuni: Yes, the Rum is gone!

Scroop: -points to Silver- becausssse you drank it!

Silver: No I didn'- -raises robotic hand and inspects a bottle glued to his hand- Yunnnniiiii!

Yuni: Who, me? I didn't do anything! -looks innocent-

Silver: An' Wherever Girl… -glares-

Wherever Girl: Uh oh…

Yuni: Crap, he's pissed! Ruuunnn! -runs away-

Wherever Girl: -runs too- This is crazy! But it's fun messing with that ol' Cyborg

Yuni: Tell me about it!

Both: -hides in the long boat bay-

Yuni: So's… Wherever Girl, what should we do next?

Silver: I no yer here Yuni! Come out! -ish looking for them-

**Well, as you can see, me **and** Wherever Girl are now hiding **and** need idears! I have a few in mind but, first, I wanna hear your's! Review! It's below this Author's note **and** you can press it! They made it for a reason to enpower the reason! Review **and** give me power! Yay! -dances insanely-**


	11. The Weird And The Random!

**Well here's another fun chapter. This time Morph is helping out. Thank you ****Welsh Gem****, ****Amilimrock****, ****Dutch Angua****, ****Wherever Girl****, & of course my main contributors: ****23jk**** & Silver from Disney's Treasure Planet.**

**Have fun!**

**S.s.S**

**Random Crap!**

Yuni & Wherever Girl: -ish laughing at a scene I did after a nearly fatal but fun escape from Silver & are now on the deck-

Scene (on Deviantart):

[Recap: Self prompt: What would happen if the TP characters ended up in our world?]

Scroop: -looks into a large empty metal lake- Isss that a sssssink?

Person: Eeeek! A spider! Kill it! Kill it!

Scroop: (X)_(X) -runs for his life-

Person: -has started spraying bug spray after him-

Scroop: Neaaaannnggg! -runs into a crevice- Where the heck am I?

In real (or in the story... Meh.):

Amalimrock(or in my case Amali): -points to part where the person whips out the bug spray- I think the person should probably faint first before getting the spray out.

Yuni & Wherever Girl: Don't be picky!

Morph: -flies up behind me & Wherever- Don't be picky, don't be picky!

Amali: Hey that _sorta_ rhymes with-

Morph: -turns into Silver's favorite pair of undergarments- Silver's undies! Silver's undies!

Amali: -cracks up & doubles over in laughter-

Yuni: -can't stop laughing at that- I see you get a crack out of your own jokes too, eh?

Amali: -gasp- Yeah! -gasp-

Morph: -turns back & laughs too-

Yuni: You do realize you're going up against the guy who _**RESCUED**_ you off of Proteus I right?

Morph: -stops laughing immediately-

Silver: -meanders up to the deck from the galley on cue of my warning- T'ank yeh. Now

If yeh'll excuse me from your prankin' distraction, I best be getting' back to me work.

Yuni: -flings a pie at Silver-

Amali & Wherever Girl: -snickers at the sight secretly-

Silver: G.O -growls & whips out his gun- Yeh wanna try dat again, Yuni?

Yuni: You know you really shouldn't do that. -points to Amelia-

Silver: Darn! -switches gun back to hand- But someday I'll get ye all! Yeh hear?

Crew: -stares from their inside-chatter and only sees Yuni & Silver-

Meltdown (the only pirate on the ship with a stomach larger than Silver's): I think he's lost it.

Onus: He's eensane!

Scroop: Me thinkssss he has a sssoft ssspot for Yuni.

Silver: I do not!

Yuni: I recall faking my death & he freaking out over my welfare when he found a skeleton in a pot that was made of plaster.

Silver: Only cause yer-

Yuni: I'm telling the captain.

Silver: G.O No.

Yuni: Yes.

Silver: Please, Yuni, don' tell the cap'n-

Yuni: That you ate my last pie.

Silver: -ish totally lost- Wha', Pie- Yuuuunnniiiii!

Wherever Girl: -somehow get's some spine & starts telling Silver off-

Yuni: Dang….

Silver: Do yeh kiss yer mum wit' dat mouth?

Wherever Girl: -wipes some slobber off of her lips- Well after I brush my teeth…

Silver: I don' wanna know! –heads back below deck to the galley-

Yuni: -when Silver leaves- Good work, Welsh!

Welsh: -moves cardboard cut-out of Amelia out of the way, revealing her- That was so -snicker- darn -giggle- Funney! -bursts into a fit of laughter-

Wherever Girl: Sooo….

Amali: -comes up from her hiding place in the sleeping quarters- What other high-jinx's do we pull off now?

Welsh: We could… replace his gun with a "POW!" flag gun?

Dutch Angua: -flies in on her man-made solar surfer- I have an idea.

Yuni: Awesome. What is it?

Dutch: We hold a vote.

Everyone: Sounds great.

Yuni: okay… I'll put up a voting pole in the ending author's note after my insane little skit at the end.

Dutch: Then it's settled.

**Alright here's a short for you all that I just couldn't manage to squeeze into the parody. You can thank Welsh for the idea.**

**Me: -is dressed like Boo from Monster's Inc.- Hey, Silver, it's dress as your favorite Disney character day at the Y.P.W. (Yuni Parody Works) studio.**

**Welsh Gem: -is dressed like Jim from Treasure Planet- And since we thought you'd forget, we did it for you.**

**Silver: Eh? I don' know wha' yer-**

**Me: -holds up a mirror & shows a very frightened & yellow ursid in a red shirt (with of course his other normal attire) on & snickers-**

**Silver: Wha' did yeh do ta me? I look like a banana in a red shirt!**

**Me: Hi Winnie the Pooh!**

**Everyone but Silver: -laughs to their hearts content-**

**Silver: Yuuuunnnniiiii!**

**Mkay everyone! Here's the pole. Do you want us to:**

**A: Sabotage his arm with oddball stuff?**

**B: Sabotage his kitchen with various flash bombs which explode into rubber chickens & superstrong funny string?**

**C. Sabotage his mechanical arm by placing a hidden speaker on it, constantly playing the "Gummy Bear" song, plaguing him with it for a whole day?**

**D. Have me & the others throw pie at him from various directions? (Genius idea)**

**E. Stage a pirate battle aboard the ship & humiliate Silver in the process? Hopefully **

**Jack Sparrow will help… **

**F. Make several references to his first name until he snaps? (Might do that anyway)**

**Review with your vote!**


	12. Pirates and Parties! XD

**Sorry for the darn wait everyone! Dutch's was the one that won. Attacking the RLS Legacy with the POTC crew! I don't know most of the characters in POTC except… who was the guy that helped Jack out of jail again? He was in the KH game so that's sort of how I know the movie along with the hysterical previews. –mega shrug- all I know is Jack is two- no three things: A card! Played by Johnny Dep(sp?) And a pirate! Thanks to Dutch for the beginning part of this thing! You all are also appreciated in reviewing and faving and all that lovely stuff!**

**In the words of Dutch: "Alright then! Here goes!"**

**P.S.: She also supplied a few other parts. You can tell when you see 'Dutchie'. **

**Parties and Pirates! XD**

Dutchie: Yo, Sparrow!

Jack: -From the Black Pearl's crow's nest- Whuzza?

Dutch: I've got a deal for you -Grins-

On deck of the Black Pearl some rather elaborate time later after a small sit down regarding rum, sailing, women, men, something about parrots and bananas(?), and the last part (Although I'm sure they remembered after re-sobering) the insane plan Dutch brought up:

Jack: Gentlemen! Are you prepared to travel to an alternate universe called the Etherium to meet strange and mysterious creatures and play an elaborate prank on a bear-like half-robot creature named Silver by staging a pirate attack while his crewmates sabotage his weapons most likely followed by a big party?

Crew: -Have mostly understood the party-part- AYE!

Marty: OY!

Pintel: AI!

Ragetti: EYE!

Cotton's Parrot: Awk! Bring out yer dead!

Dutchie: -Blinks-

Gibbs: That probably means 'Yes'.

Dutchie: Fair enough...Gentlemen, Let's go! -Receives dagger glare from Jack- Very sorry Captain...Go ahead.

Jack: Gents...there's work to be done.

Several minutes and a rather expensive montage scene later:

The Black Pearl: -Is now changed into an Etherium-worthy Vessel-

Jack Sparrow: -Points up with the unnecessary flapping hand gestures- Those new sparkly black sails! Love it!

Marty: -Has taken his place at the laser canon- Sweeeeeet!

Gibbs: The hold is filled with rum, as you ordered!

Jack: But why did you order Monty Python's Confuse-A-Cat LTD.?

Dutch: -Dons tri-corn hat and covers face with bandana so Silver won't recognize her- Oh, no reason...All ready!

[Several more minutes later the Black Pearl is gliding through the Etherium]

Ragetti: Captain! RLS Legacy on the starboard side!

Dutch and Jack: -exchange evil grins- It's show time!

On the RLS Legacy:

Yuni: -ish whistling idly, completely aware of Dutch's plan while standing next to Amelia-

Amelia: There is a ship approaching, Yuni. You're contact I believe.

Yuni: -grins deviously- AWWEEESSSOOOOMMMMMMMMMEEE!

Amelia: -has stuck her fingers in her ears- Yuni, was that really necessary?

Yuni: No, but I've always wanted to do that! And we're in space so… I don't think it matters.

Jack's Crew: -jumps aboard and pretends to fight the RLS Legacy's crew- Raaaaaahhhh!

Silver: -has tried to use his gun and a 'Pow!' flag unrolls from a stick- G_o Are yeh kiddin' me? -whips out laser cannon-

Yuni: -whispers into Welsh's ear- Did you replace the cannon with a bubble maker like I suggested?

Welsh: Ooooh! That's what that was for! I thought it was for the party.

Yuni: -face-palms-

Amali: Wellll... What are we gonna do now?

Dutch: -shrug- I dunno. I just planned out the battle not the items.

Marty: -maneuvers the laser cannon on the black pearl around and shoots off Silver's cannon before he has a chance to use it- Woohoo!

Yuni: Ha- ha- ha! -points-

Silver: -glares at me questioningly- Did yeh have a say in this, Yuni?

Yuni: No...? -looks over innocently-

Silver: -grumbles-

Amelia: -has walked up to the helm- Well, It sure is a good thing we'll be stopping for supplies soon.

Yuni: -whistles- That's the cue crew!

Onus: Vinally! -drops down on Silver's head, impairing his vision-

Silver: Gaaah! -stumbles-

Scroop: -grabs the mechanical arm of Silver while Onus is distracting the old pirate-

Jack Sparrow: -grabs the other arm- Sorry, mate. I know we're all pirates here but, I made a deal an'... I'm stickin' to i'!

Both: -ties Silver to the mast, with a little bit of a struggle from him-

Silver: Grrrr! let me ou' yeh blasted feinds! -switches hand to his... sword?-

Yuni: You can't break out using a rubber chicken, man!

Silver: Yuuunnniii! –growling-

Yuni: Party Time! -tapes an mp3 player hooked to loudspeakers, above the rope on Silver's cyborg arm, playing the gummy bear song-

Silver: Hey! Yeh could'a told me abou' yer lil' party part o' deh plan, yeh know! An' t'at damn song is gettin' on me nerves!

Yuni: Then we would have no chance in tying you to the mast! And that song fits you perfectly! -whining-

Silver: C_e So yeh did 'ave a say in this! Yuuuuunnnnniiiiii! -kicking from his place on the ship he's currently bound to- Get me untied and detach this blasted contraption from me arm!

Yuni: Pipe down and have some rum. -sticks a bottle of rum in his mouth-

Silver: -growls lowly and spits the bottle out of his mouth- Y'know I t'ink Yuni has taken it a lil' too far this time. I'm gonna kill t'at girl someday.

Jim: I helped plan it by the way.

Silver: C_O I'm gonna kill Jim too...

Yuni: -dancing like crazy- You won't kill him. You know why?

Silver: Why?

Yuni: Cause you care.

Silver: Please jus' untie me an' no harm will come to yeh in the future, Yuni.

Yuni: -sighs indignantly- Well for the sake of the story... -cuts away the rope-

Silver: -eyes me evilly-

Yuni: Oh shiznit!

Silver: -starts after me after undoing the tape on his arm- I'm gonna kill you, yeh little twit!

Yuni: Aaaaaaahhhhh! -runs like mad-

Dutchie: -Ish dancing happily around with a large group of inebriated pirates, Caribbean and otherwise- Woo-hoo! ...Hey isn't that Yuni, running for her life there?

Wherever: -dancing- I think so! I'm just glad I get to meet Jack's crew!

Silverwolf407: -has stowed away on the Legacy somehow without Yuni or Amelia noticing- Is that all you care about in this prank?

Wherever: Pretty much…

Yuni: EEK!

Silver: Roarrrr!

Dutchie: -Dope slaps Ragetti resulting in his wooden eye popping out, catches it and skillfully rolls it in Silver's way-

Ragetti: ME EYE!

Silver: -Stumbles on the eye and makes a 90 degree turn in midair-

Dutchie: -Attempts to catch the cyborg (what can I say? She's got a soft spot for him) resulting in both of them landing on the deck slightly squashed-

Dutchie: Umph, good thing I'm not really a light weight either...Yuni and Jim owe me big time!

Yuni: O_O Dutch! -glares at Silver- Get off of her, you oaf!

Silver: Wha'? -death glare-

Dutch: My ribs!

Yuni: You're hurting Dutch! Get off of her you lousy good for nothing-

Silver: -growls and gets up from his place, currently squashing Dutch and starts after me again-

Yuni: Yipe!

RLS Legacy: -tilts slightly and Ragetti's eye rolls in Silver's direction AGAIN-

Silver: -trips and stumbles back to his feet, picking up the wooden eye- Who's is this? Who does this blasted piece o' crap belong to?

Ragetti: THAT'S MINE! -ish running toward Silver in attempt to get his eye back-

Yuni: -runs over to Dutch- Hey, you alright?

Dutch: Yeah, but I think it's gotten a little out of hand.

Yuni: Gee, you think? I'ma gonna talk to Jack to see if he can round up his crew. -walks to Jack, who is getting drunk and dancing-

Jack: -ish now singing to I'm Still Here rather drunkenly-

Yuni: Hey! Captain Jack Sparrow!

Jack: Yeah, tha's me name an' don' wear it out!

Yuni: -slaps Jack-

Jack: Ow! What was tha' for?

Yuni: Get your crew back aboard your ship before Amelia, Arrow, my crewmates and possibly Silver have a hissy fit.

Jack: Why? The party's jus' gettin' started! -dances like mad as the song changes to Have A Nice Day by Bon Jovi-

Yuni: -facepalms- What will it take to get them back to their own ship?

Welsh: Can I make a suggestion?

Yuni: Yes?

Welsh: Tell them that if they don't clear out soon, Silver and his crew will pillage their ship for all the gold that's on it.

Yuni: Won't that result in a conflict?

Welsh: Hey it better'n nuttin!

Yuni: Yeah... you're right. -tells Jack what Welsh said-

Jack: -wide eyed and then grins evilly-

Yuni: Uh-oh... I don't like that grin, Welsh.

Jack: I think we should pillage theirs first! -waves his hand towards his men- Hey! You blokes ready for a-

Yuni: -slaps hand over Jack's mouth- Shut up! I was just trying to get you back on your nice sparkly sailed ship, which is also one of my favorite colors.

Jack: -tears my hand away- Oh yes. -looks over to his ship and sees it beginning to drift off- Gaaah! Crew! Afta the Pearl! I's driftin' away!

Yuni: -looks over to Amali who has a pocket knife behind her back-

Amali: What? I knew he liked that ship way too much to let it go!

Jack and his crew: -All jumping on board at the edge of the legacy before they lose their chance-

Yuni: Group hug for all my partners in crime!

Everyone who helped with the party: -hugs-

Amelia: -lets go- We should get away from where we're currently at. Before they come back. -walks up to the helm and orders Meltdown to go at full speed-

Silver: -did not hear the captain and ends up falling on his face- Ouch! Now t'at wasn' fair! -gets up with an annoyed look-

**Hey guys! So… -a few minutes with mouth agape-**

**Silver: Oi! Yuni! **

**Me: Huh, what?**

**Silver: Jus' tell 'em the author's note will yeh?**

**Me: Okay… **

**Sorry people. Well how'd you like this one? XD It's got to be one of my more longer ones out of all of them! Well don't just stand there reading my nonsense at the end of the chapter, review! And add in any suggestions for further pranks. **


	13. The attack of the Slash Fans!

**Hi everyone! Silverwolf407 helped with this one! Say thanks to Silverwolf! You all who have reviewed & helped write this story have been wonderful! Please continue to be or the world will be less vibrant! (No not really, but still, I urge you to still be awesome even when you think you aren't!) **

**Anywho… Read my nonsense! Technically, it is kind of nonsense but why are you reading this bold nonsense? Go read the finer printed stuff! That's the best part! (lol, I misspelled "part" like four times! Why? Idk! There **_**must**_** be something wrong with my miiind! XP)**

**S.s.S**

Yuni: Oi! Silverwolf! I need some help coming up with something!

Silverwolf: -walks up while thinking- I'm not sure what to add on. Maybe we somehow tangle Scroop's legs together, thus causing Silver to trip over him...and then we can use water balloons for hitting him from different angles while he tries to get up?

Yuni: He- he… sounds fun. Probably later.

Silverwolf: Well sadly I'm a bit of a clutz. Also I have to admit, I love Silver and Jim so much and tormenting Silver is actually turning out to be wonderful fun. –giggles as she throws her hands in the air to emphasize her joy- ^_^

Yuni: Uh huh…. –ish only paying half attention for some unknown reason-

Silverwolf: -doesn't notice- We could interrupt the scene where Jim gets that whole "greatness" speech from Silver! *cough*-giggles-*cough*

Yuni: T_T Unfortunately, for all who would _LOVE_to ruin that scene, I'm a softie for that part. I would be going against a saying I live by!

Silver: -happens to have been walking by- C_O -blushes- Uh... Thanks?

Yuni: No problem!

Jim: Doesn't it matter to _ANY_of you that he ended up going back on those very words?

Yuni and the rest of the TP crew: No.

Yuni: And that scene didn't happen yet, Jim!

Jim: -_- I'll be... building a new solar surfer. -flees-

Silverwolf: -has been pondering on what she said- Yeah, it would be terrible to mess with that scene. -Looks over at Jim- Ello! -runs over and hugs- It's ok. Silver makes up for it in the end. -Walks over to Silver- Must resist...but...can't..-cuddles onto Silver-

Silver: C_e

Yuni: Hehehe... Silver, you're just not use to hugs!

Silver: Well... How many villains do yeh know t'at will actually let the hero of the story hug 'em? Wit'out meanin' any harm ta them later in deh story?

Yuni: O_O None... Except you. So you _should _be use to all this hugging nonsense!

Silver: I should be, yer right. But Silverwolf here... she jus' walks up ta me an' hugs me!

Yuni: Silverwolf... I think it's time to let go. -tries to pry her off of Silver-

Silverwolf: But I love Silver. -Unwillingly lets go- I'm a terribly affectionate person. And when I see someone I like I just have to show how much they mean to me.

Yuni: O_e Okay then… -happens to have an affliction with people hugging her-

Silverwolf: -looks over at Yuni- And you're just _amazing _too! -hugs you, just not as strong as Silver's hug- Don't want to suffocate you. -giggles- Be careful Silver. I'll be back to hugging you soon enough. ^_^

Silver: C_O L-love?

Yuni: -rolls eyes- Not that kind of love, you old coot!

Silver: Ol' what?

Yuni: Snapple!

Silver: Snapple? Yeh mean deh tea?

Jim: -has come out from hiding- Wow... just saying a brand name keeps Silver from trying to kill Yuni...

Yuni: Well... My friend hugs me and she could probably pick me up while doing so... so...

Silver: Yuni'd be quite use to a hug! -has an evil grin all of a sudden-

Yuni: O_O

Silver: C'mere! -advances to Yuni-

Yuni: No! -runs-

Silver: Jus' one hug Yuni!

Yuni: Yeah, and you'll break me in two!

Silverwolf: -watches as they run around chasing each other while eating Chips Ahoy!- Hehehehe! -nibbles cookie and watches- Very interesting. This should end well. -thinks for a moment- What kind of love did Silver think? -shrugs and walks over to Jim and smiles- Don't want you to feel left out! -Cuddles Jim- Though I'd take any excuse to hug you and Silver.

Jim: -feels a little better- Thanks… I guess…

Silverwolf: -Calls to Yuni- Have I told you that you are amazing? I mean really, you always make my day so much better! So...Silver if you hurt her I'll be forced to cuddle you until the end of time!

Meanwhile across the deck:

Yuni: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! –running around screaming like a maniac as I try to escape Silver-

Silver: C_O -stops chasing Yuni suddenly-

Yuni: What?

Silver: -points behind Yuni with a shocked and frightened look-

Yuni: -looks behind her and sees Slash fans- Holy Crud!

Silver: -as he runs past Jim with slash fans in hot pursuit- Jim, t'ose numbskulls are back

again! This time they look even more dangerous t'an before!

Slash fans: -somehow corner Jim and Silver-

Silver: -looks to Jim- Well, Jimbo, looks like this is deh end o' our lives. Be seein' yeh in heaven. -tips hat sadly-

Jim: O_O Silver!

Silver: -has totally surrendered- Wha' can'cha see t'at we're gonna die?

Jim: You have an arm cannon!

Silver: -switches to a misshapen gun- Jim, Yuni never repaired it, let alone me other tools! -switches to some sort of other gun- Wonder if dis one works...

Jim: Well don't just stand there, use it you old man!

Silver: Ol' what? -fires off the "gun" out of anger and the slash fans start to follow a flare off the side of the ship-

Yuni: O_O

Jim: O_e

Silver: C_O

Morph: Fire works! -turns into fireworks-

Silverwolf: -rolling on deck laughing- Oh by the stars. At least I don't get too distracted by shinny things. -suddenly sees a silver wolf pendant- oohhh pretty. -puts the necklace on- I thought I lost this...um what was I saying?

Everyone: -stares at her oddly-

Silverwolf: What?

Dutch: -in evil voice- She's one of them….

Yuni: -smacks Dutch upside the head-

Dutch: O_o What was that for?

Yuni: Being evil!

Dutch: But Silver's evil all the time!

Yuni: Why do you think we prank him?

Dutch: Oh, yes. That's right.

Jim: How many guns do you have _on _there? –motions to Silver's mechanical arm-

Silver: Actually, t'at was supposed to be the blow torch! -looks to Yuni- An' Yuni has a bit of explainin' ta do!

Yuni: What explaining? -has genuine shock on my face-

Amali: Probably about the slash fans...

Yuni: -ish now perplexed- I never even knew they were there until Silver pointed at them!

Welsh: -whistling nervously as she attempts to hide a cell phone behind her back-

Everyone: -all glare at Welsh-

Wherever: Honestly, for the name of the Etherium, was that necessary?

Welsh: Yuni helped!

Yuni: -sighs- Whatever...

Silver: -groans and walks to the galley-

Yuni: -evil grin and calls everyone to huddle quietly and hurriedly- Alright, when I say "now" throw a pie at his back. -points to Silver-

Everyone: Right! -breaks huddle-

Yuni: Now!

Everyone: Throws assorted pies at Silver-

Silver: Gaaah! -turns around with a ticked off look-

Yuni: Oh Crap! Everyone run! -runs-

Everyone: -does the same-

Silverwolf: -Hides in the crows nest laughing and holding her sides- Must try to stay quiet. Don't want Silver to find me. -looks for Yuni- Hope he didn't get a hold of her.

Yuni: -is hiding somewhere in Amelia's cabin-

Amelia: -sees Yuni- Get out!

Yuni: O_O –hides somewhere else-

**So after a close encounter with Slash fans & a ticked cyborg, I'm once again hiding! –throws a cookie to Silverwolf- Thanks for the help! And I might use that idea with Scroop and the water balloons later. Heck! Maybe I'll use the idea of Jim faking his death by the cause of me & then all will go from there… Anyway, as they say in Cats Don't Dance, "See ya in the movies!" **

**Silver: Yeh keep messin' 'round wit' dat kind of stuff, yeh won' be seen at all!**

**Me: O_O A death threat?**

**Silver: Nah, I'll jus' kidnap yeh & pie yeh ta death! Wha' do yeh think I'm gonna do?**

**Me: C'mon Silver… -gives him one of those tasty oversweet valentines Krispy Kream donuts with strawberry filling-**

**Silver: C_o –takes the donut- Dammit Yuni! Yeh know t'em donuts happen ta be a weakness of mine! **

**Me: Now that would explain the weight.**

**Silver: -sighs- I'ma gonna box this up. -goes to the galley-**


	14. The Deadly Fun Of It All! Yar Har!

**Hey people! No I did not die. Just ask PanTheCat1 on DeviantArt. By the way, you people are... so... **_**AWESOME!**_** Amalimrock/LingLiJing has been asking me when I'm gonna update this thing! I love you peoples. You all make my day with your cool, funny and insane reviews. -Grins like a crazed fangirl- (O_o I think I've lost my mind somewhere. Could someone help me find it? Hahaha! Sounds like what one of Jack Sparrow's halucinations said. Something like, "Nobody move! I dropped my brain!") -throws a cookie to all who have helped me with this insane piece of work- **

**Anywho... Here's the completed next prank on Making Fun Of An Old Cyborg! Enjoy! ~XD -place evil laugh here-**

**S.s.S**

**The Deadly Fun Of It All! Ya-Har!**

Yuni: -whistling idly as I pass by Silver- Hello Captain Underpants…

Silver: Cap'n wha'?

Yuni: Captain Underpants! You know cause your name is _Long John_ Silver!

Silver: C_e Okay then…

Yuni: Guess I'll be seein' you, toilet head!

Silver: -growling- I'm gonna hurt dat girl…

Silverwolf: -Hiding down in the long boats and has out walkie talkie- *static* Yuni, what type of blood do we need? I've made the edible blood, do we need anything that looks clotted and broken bone in it?

Yuni: Hmm... -thinking-

Silverwolf: *static* Oh, and does there need to be burns and bruises? -pulls out her stage makeup grinning-

Yuni: -pulls out a walkie talkie- Er... Burns and bruises... maybe... -holds up the medium sized cannon I stole from Silver- make it a lot of burns and bruises and make it look like his ribs are broken and all that evil good stuff... (Darn I'm contradictory!)

Silver: -walks by my hiding spot-

Yuni: -hides cannon well and jumps out- Hi Micheal Knight!

Silver: What? Yuni, o' all deh random nonsense, Micheal Knight?

Yuni: I guess I'll be seeing you then, metal head!

Silver: Grrrr...

Yuni: -hides somewhere less conspicuous and waits for Silver to leave-

Silver: I wonder wha' her deal is... Me poor sanity! -throws both hands in the air as he walks away towards the sleeping quarters-

Yuni: -sneaks to where I have the gun- *static* Jim, do you copy? Over!

Jim: Copy what?

Welsh: *static* Wait, what are we doing again? -is hiding behind the wheel of the ship-

Yuni: *static* Faking Jim's death and getting Silver's goat!

Amali: *static* Why are we talking over these radios again? Our target is currently out of earshot! -hiding in the crow's nest-

Yuni: Cause Wherever suggested it!

Wherever: *static* I did not! -hiding behind the mast-

Yuni: *static* Jim, you ready?

Jim: *static* Yeah! -walks up from the sleeping quarters-

Yuni: Alright... Silverwolf, do your thing!

Silverwolf: - has turned into a whirlwind of color as she appears on deck, grabs Jim, rips his shirt and applies the make up for the bruises and burns on his chest, arms and face- Ok, hold on Jim this is going to feel weird.

Jim: Yeah... guess it's all part and partial to getting Silver to freak out!

Silverwolf: Don't move or talk! I need to apply this carefully! -Applies the clotted blood with "bone bits" over the largest burn mark and then applies blood to rest.- Ok, now when you want the blood to dribble out of your mouth just bite this. -Hands him a blood pill-

Jim: -grimaces- Do I have too...?

Silverwolf: Don't worry it tastes just like chocolate covered cherries. -Stands back and looks at her work- What do you all think?

Everyone: *static* Fine!

Silverwolf: O_O! My ears!

Yuni: -whispers harshly into my walkie talkie- Geez people! We're trying to run a covert operation here! You don't need to yell into the walkie talkies! *static*

Jim: Are we gonna do anything? Or did we just bloody me up to make it look like I've come back from the living dead?

Yuni: Alright Jim, when I fire yell! Ready...

Jim: -stances himself to dodge- Are you sure this is okay? I mean, you'll wake up the whole crew with that thing!

Yuni: -grins and hold up fire crackers- This will convince them! -shoots repetitively into space and luckily no one else hears it but Jim, me and my fellow evil doers and probably Silver-

Jim: -yells as if he really is in pain- Aaaaaaauuuugh!

Yuni: -leaps from my hiding place and somehow gets a dead pig like thing and a bat and beats it up, resulting more blood on the deck- This'll definitely convince 'em! -runs and sets off fire works on various areas to make it look like a missed a few shots-

Jim: Gaaah! -has already bit the blood pill and fakes being dead-

Yuni: Alright, everyone hide well! -grabs the drained out pig thing and throws it over the side-

Later that night:

Silver: -is now on watch and is whistling as he climbs up from the sleeping quarters while rubbing sleep from his eyes- blasted Onus and Meltdown... couldn't stop falling out of their bloody hammocks. I barely got a wink o' slee- -sees something on the floor surrounded by what looked to be blood- Wha' deh devil...

Yuni: -watches secretly-

Silverwolf: -ish sitting next to her and whispers- You think he'll buy it?

Yuni: Yes now shush!

Silver: -approaches the thing and realizes it's Jim- Raaah! -kneels next to him- Jimbo! -growls- Who did this? Who in deh name of deh Etherium did this?

Yuni: -snickers and walks out from the hiding place casually- Well, Mr. Salted Fish, a freak slash fan stole your cannon and _keeled_ him, if you're wondering! -grinning mischievously-

Silver: Liar! Yeh di' this, Yuni! I aught ta blast you and yer bloomin' trouble makers ta kingdom come!

Jim: -taps his shoulder-

Silver: Amalimrock, don' touch me...

Amali: -calls from crow's nest- I'm up here!

Silver: G_O! Then who touched me? -turns around and sees Jim- Gwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! -jumps twenty feet in the air-

Yuni: Gahahahahaha! Gotcha!

Jim: Hahahaha! You should have seen your face, Silver! It was so scared and shocked! Did we get that on camera?

Welsh: Yep!

Silver: -evil glare- Yuni... Must. Kill. YUUUUNNNNIIIIIII! -breaks into a run-

Yuni: Holy-

Advisory: Please wait while Yuni stops ranting curses while being chased by a homicidal ursid cyborg with weight issues and-

Silver: -breaks through advisory screen while chasing her- Aaaaaauuuuuugggg! Get back here, Yuni!

Yuni: Ah! I'm gonna get killed!

Amali: Uh... -blink- I didn't know Yuni knew that many curses.

Welsh: This is supposed to be a kids' movie people! -waves fist-

Wherever: You tell 'em Welsh!

Spiritwolf: -ish in shock- :o Yuni... cursed...

Dutch: -swoops in on her solar surfer and drops me in the crows nest- Next time, watch what you do.

Yuni: Kay! Thanks Dutch!

**S.s.S**

**How was it? No I do not really curse that much, but I figured after watching the more realistic version of Cat In The Hat starring Mike Myers (Plays Shrek in the movie... Shrek, duh!), I'd include something like the advisory when he curses after cutting off his tail during a kitchen stunt. And theeeennn... Silver comes crashing through the advisory screen after the mention of his weight.**

**Silver: -sighs- Yuni, yeh keep up yer foolishness, I won' last much longer!**

**Yuni: And here I thought you really wanted to kill me.**

**Silver: Kill yeh? -gives me a noogie- Kill some one with jus' as much devious nature as I? Yeh mus' be kiddin' me!**

**Yuni: -sighs- Well... You certainly have good acting skills. I thought you actually- Silver?**

**Silver: -turned around stabbing something with a pin- Why won' dis bloody thing work?**

**Yuni: Okay... I get a sick feeling that he's stabbing a Yuni voodoo doll... -scoots away- I'll see ya later, Silver. **


	15. Strange Tribute

**I'm doing this as a tribute to my friend Sierra. She wanted me to put the darn canine OC of hers in one, so if you guys find it kind of different… well I'll leave that to you! But anywho, I'll be sure to work on another prank after this one nonsense (Gee, as if this crazy fanfic wasn't already nonsense enough!) Chapter! Enjoy! Oh… and sorry for not replying… been writing an odd parody with Kitty on . And her messages kind of bogged down my e-mail and stuff… So… the delay is mainly my fault. Apoligies!**

**S.s.S**

Me: -humming- Well, I wonder what I'll do for this prank. –ish looking at an over thought out schematic-

Thunder: -Sneaks up on Yuni, blade of her knife ready to strike- He-he-he-he…

Me: -blinks- I wonder what _that_ was… -turns around and sees a crazy looking wolf- O_o What the heck? What do you want?

Iceheart: -laughs- Easy. She wants your life. Now where did I put that manga? –searches around for a manga called Umineko No Naku Koro Ni-

Me: Y'know… Why do your crazy friends have to be so violent?

Iceheart: -scoffs while searching- Cause I wanna!

Me: -stares at the impending doom before me- Any given idea of how I can get her to stop? –begins to

back away _veeeery_ slowly-

Iceheart: Get her to kill Silver.

Me: Crap! I can't do that cause this is supposed to be a humor filled parody! Plus, I've got a soft spot for that old guy.

Iceheart: You could arm him in a- Wait that won't work... 0.o I god-modded her knife to much -smiles cheekily before running off-

Me: O_o Crap, we're all dead!

Wherever: We could give her a doggy treat!

Welsh: Good idea.

Thunder: -gives Wherever an 'Are you serious woman?' look-

Dutch: We could trick her.

Thunder: Seriously, I'm smarter than a human.

Amalimrock: It can talk?

Thunder: 'She' you friggin' idiot! 'She'!

Everyone: Holy crap!

Thunder: Now I will kill everyone on this floating vessel!

Me: -rolls eyes- Ugh… -thinks of Arrin- 'He would stave her off…' –begins to hum Lugia's song from Pokémon 2000-

Everyone: -looks at Yuni like she's insane-

Arrin: -appears as Lugia- Someone call?

Me: Yay! Arrin! –points to Thunder- Please save us?

Arrin: -nods- No prob!

Thunder: -rolls eyes- I'm _so_ scared! I've already had my family killed, and killed scientists in a lab. –thinks- 'It would be nice to see the pale guy.'

Arrin: -stares at her then spot's Silver wondering across the deck groggily- 'Humm… This could be interesting… revenge on my Half brother. He-he-he…' Hey Thunder…

Thunder: _**WHAT?**_

Arrin: I'll let you see this 'Pale Guy', if you do me a favor…

Thunder: And what is _**that**__?_

Arrin: Trip Silver over then lick him. Then I want you to bite his hand and drag him all over the ship at least three times!

Thunder: Um… Alright. –does as he says-

Silver: -walks right over her and falls- C_o What the- Ooooouch! –sees a brown wolf covered in blood biting his hand- Git of me, ye mutt!

Thunder: 'He he he, this is fun!' –at third go around, throws him off the ship-

Silver: Grraaaaaaah…! –ish falling into oblivion-

Thunder: -laughs and turns to Arrin, who is flying through the sky- Now take me to the pale dude. And don't read my mind again or else!

Arrin: -stares incredulously- Alright. Hop on.

Thunder: -hops on his back and flies off-

Me: Ha-ha-ha! -realizes something- Oh crap! Silver's _still _ falling!

Dutch: -flies up on her surfer with unconscious Silver draped over the end of it- Someone lose a cyborg?

Me: Dutch! XD Thanks!

Dutch: No prob! –lands- Kay let's get him back in the sleeping quarters!

Everyone on the deck: -help drag the pirate to the sleeping quarters-

Me: -watches as Silver snores loudly- Aw, how peaceful…

GIR: -jumps outta nowhere and points to Silver- Hey frog! –runs around and disappears-

Me: That… was odd.

Everyone: -Agrees-

Back with Arrin:

Thunder: –has gotten a hold of sugar and is jumping around hyperly-

Arrin: Be still and shut up or I'll drop you right here!

Thunder: O_o –does as Arrin says-

**S.s.S**

**And that was my crazed tribute to Sierra! Hope you enjoyed! By the way… GIR is a nut job. I may kill him for messing with- O_o Wait, does anyone know where Thunder got the bloody sugar?**

**Silver: -in the galley- Yuuuuunnniiiii! Yer blasted mutt got in the sugar!**

**Me: She doesn't belong to me! She belongs to Iceheart/Sierra!**

**Silver: If I ever see Iceheart again, I'll slit her where she stands!**

**Iceheart: -pops in outta nowhere- Hi guys! –sees a blonde haired boy in a dress- O_o MY EYES! I'M BLINDED! –grabs a knife and goes to stab Deidara-**

**Deidara: -runs off in his black longboat with red clouds on it- Aaaah!**

**Iceheart: I'll get you, Deidara! –jumps on the longboat and raises a knife to kill him as they float away-**

**Everyone: Oooookay…?**

**Me: Yeeeah… No more Naruto for her. Or Naruto spoofs…**

**Oh… by the way, go to me and only me for info on Thunder and the "Pale guy". You can also go to me and captainameliagirl for info on Arrin. **


	16. Random Crazy Skit! XD

**Hey there, weird people! I know some of you were expecting Harry Potter in the next chapter of Making Fun of an Old Cyborg, buuut... I'd thought I'd break cannon a little and show a little skit. Some of you are Tangled fans, I've heard, so here's a skit. It starts off traditional story line based but in any case... Just read the skit! (Wow… I said "skit" four times… Let's say it some more! Skit, skit, skit SKIT, skit Skit! Yeah… no more Organization XIII goes shopping for me…)**

**S.s.S**

There was no real reason as to why the pirate ship had made a stop to the quaint little tavern so strangely named the "Fluffy Duckling". It was only because of the fact that its driver was corralled into a deal. For the freedom of using the many devices he withheld on him, he was forced to fly through the Etherium just because the ever annoying Yuni L. Ooney had wanted him to. Man, that girl was annoying, and crazy to boot. She never stopped tormenting the man!

Once they touched down, the burly pirate jumped out of the boat with the devious minded teen following closely behind, holding a tape player of all things. Music was erupting from the building in front of them, and John Silver knew he was in for it. But by "in for it", he meant Yuni's torture, not payment for crime.

They opened the door and snuck in quietly. Though the level of noise they entered at was low, they were still noticed. As the slim figure of a man was coming to a close at singing his lame tale of a dream, all eyes turned on Yuni and Silver.

The man who was playing the piano asked as he pointed his hook at the cyborg, "'Ey, you gotta dream?" Silver remained silent. He really didn't want to give in to Yuni's torment, but upon looking down at Yuni, he remembered that she had a tape with the all famous "Jar of Dirt" song in the tape player and was the only one with the key to his freedom. He grumbled and yelled," Aye, that I do! But I ain't singin' dat's fer sure!" Thus the crowd began to chant "Sing" around him. He looked back to the white haired trouble maker, who was waving the tape player at him and taunting him with the key at her hip by pointing to it. Then she mouthed the word the crowd was chanting.

_That tears it…_ "Gimme a tune to sing ta', will ye," the pirate captain yelled to the one handed pianist. He nodded and began to play. And thus Silver began to sing:

_Silver:_ _I gotta dream!_

Crowd: _He's got a dream!_

_Silver: Though I've been chased through ev'ry galaxy and beaten as it seems –motions to the mechanized parts- I got a dream!_

_Crowd: He's got a dream!_

_Silver: All I wish is for one thing only, the trove of Flint, I dream of solely! –jumps onto a table using various gestures- That's me dream! It's jus' a simple thing, yes it seems, but it'll make me richer'n any king! That's part of me dream!_

Yuni: -grins and jumps in- Almost as bad as Rider's is your dream, Silver!

Flynn: -scowls- Why me...

_Silver: Mine be more specific than he, Yuni, but at the most at least I have a dream!_

_Crowd: He's got a dream! _

_Silver: Now I jus' want that treasure, worth me sanity I measure! –tips over table and slides off of it grinning- But spacin' ta find it is what's best for me, for I be a pirate and a scurvy one at that, yes, this ol' scoundrel's got a dream!_

Yuni: -rolls eyes- Suuure…

Silver: What of you, Yuni? Ye got a dream ye can even muster?

Yuni: -Grins wildly- Oh yes… I've got a dream all right.

Silver: Oh great…

_Yuni: Oh yes, I have a dream! It's a crazy one, it seems, but I think it'll be better than any scheme! You see this pirate here, he's really only the worst dreamer, it's clear! Soon he'll see a pie haunting his dreams!_

Flynn: -looking at me odd- Why a pie? What's so bad about a pie?

_Yuni: Why a pie? Well as it may seem, I make up these schemes and in everyone… I torment him by splatting his face with a pie!_

Silver: Riiight. Where ye gonna git a pie 'ere?

Yuni: -throws a pie from a pile given by the people at the tavern- Here!

Silver: Gaaah! –dodges-

_Yuni: I've got a dream! –throws another pie-_

_Crowd: She's got a dream! –cheers as Yuni chucks another pie and it hits him dead in the stomach-_

_Yuni: I've got a dream! –chucks another pie- Though it may seem quite evil and seriously non midevil, It's my dream!_

_Crowd: It's her dream!_

Everyone but Silver: -finishes song while Yuni chucks pies at Silver-

They walked out of the bar… Well, Silver stumbled due to being covered from head to toe in pie. He stopped and shouted, "All right, Yuni! Let me have me freedom back!" She nodded and unlocked the device. Soon Silver had this look in his eye. Seeing the danger, Yuni ran, escaping imminent peril somehow… Oh, and Silver has one thing to say…

Silver: Yuuuuuunnnnniiiiiii! I'm gonna git you, ye little miscreant!

Yuni: Try and catch me, toilet head! –runs away laughing-

**S.s.S**

**Well, did ya like it? Review with crazy suggestions, please so I won't look like an idiot! Wait… I'm a crazy genius idiot, so… it's too late. Wait… does that even make sense? Review peoples! I do not own Tangled or Treasure Planet! I do own my craziness!**


End file.
